peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna's Dream Turns into a Nightmare
When it was nighttime, Kristoff, Anna, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, Apple Bloom, Dash, Chowder, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Tony, Fievel, Haley, Panini, Faline, Tagalong, Michelle, Gadget, Olivia, Brick, Blossom, Spike, and Fifi were in Hangman's tree, getting ready for bed. Kristoff was dressed in his gray T-shirt, red checkered flannel pajama pants, white socks, and brown slippers. Anna was dressed in her fuchsia silk nightgown with the puffy sleeves and the matching bloomers, camisole, hair-bow, and slippers. Hans was dressed in his white flannel nightshirt with the long sleeves, the matching cotton leggings and socks, and burgundy slippers. Hiro was dressed in his light blue pajamas. Tommy was dressed in a brand new diaper and his green footy pajamas with the snaps, the lighter green collar and wrists, and the smooth white soles. Apple Bloom was dressed in her orange pajamas with apples on them that consists of a T-shirt and pants. Dash was dressed in his baby blue one-piece pajama set, white socks, and blue slippers. Chowder was dressed in his pinkish red nightshirt, bright red leggings, white socks, pinkish red nightcap, and bright red slippers. Bambi was dressed in his purple and blue striped pajamas, white socks, and brown slippers. Thumper was dressed in his dark blue footy pajamas with a moon, stars, and planets on them. Flower was dressed in his turquoise footy pajamas. Tony was dressed in his blue and white striped pajamas. Fievel put on his purple footy pajamas. Haley was dressed in her purple pajamas, pink socks, and red slippers. Panini was dressed in her magenta short-sleeved nightgown, matching rubber band, and matching leggings. Faline was dressed in her cyan blue sleeping mask. Tagalong was dressed in her light blue footy pajamas. Michelle was dressed in her pink footy pajamas. Gadget was dressed in her floor-length, lavender nightgown, matching ankle-length bloomers, and matching sleeping mask. Olivia was dressed in her baby blue footy pajamas and a matching hair-bow. Brick was dressed in his red pajamas. Blossom was dressed in her pink short-sleeved nightgown with white frills on the collar and chest. Spike was dressed in his red nightcap. Fifi was dressed in her azure sleeping mask. "That was totally awesome! I've never danced with Kristoff before." Anna said, as she noticed the music box who fell out of the bag that she left it 13 years ago, "Hey! My music box! Where'd it came from?" "I've got it." Haley explained, "Thirteen years ago, Miss Bianca thought me that you left it behind, that Warren T. Rat, Madam Mim, and Team Rocket have come for you. Luckily, I bought it for you." she continued, as Anna's head showed images of the dancers' memories all around her. "Well, in that case, we'll all be deal with it." Panini added. Anna giggled as she and Hans clapped their hands for Spike and Fifi, who wanted to snuggle with Anna and Hans. Then Apple Bloom turned off the lights. "Sleep well, my prince and princess." Chowder added. As he went to sleep, Fifi was squished. Finally, she got out, Anna chuckled, as she and Hans kicked Chowder, who also chuckled. "Sweet dreams, boys and Apple Bloom." Anna said, as she and Hans closed their eyes and went to sleep. Meanwhile, inside Team Rocket's Hideout, the image of the sleeping Anna was shown to Warren T. Rat, Madam Mim, James, Butch, Jessie, Meowth, and Cassidy, who glared evilly at her. "There she is, Warren!" Jessie gasped, as she pointed. "Aww... Sound asleep in her little bed." Cassidy said. "And pleasant dreams to you... Princess Norsie...'" Warren T. Rat said, whispery evilly, as he started to swirl the crystal ball all around, "I'll get inside your mind... where you can't escape me...." He chuckled evilly. Back in Hangman's tree, our heroes fell fast asleep as the green smoke crawled inside. The smoke swirled all over Anna's forehead while Anna yawned, and she smiled sleepily. The dream began where Anna (wearing her red Jessica Rabbit-esque dress with a matching flower crown on her head) was laying down at a golden meadow, she saw her sisters Esmeralda and Jasmine, who waved at her. Anna also waved back. Jasmine smiled as she used her hands to make the butterflies fly towards Anna. Back into the real word, Anna (still wearing her nightgown) began to sleepwalk after the butterflies. Then Spike and Fifi woke up. They noticed Kairi was missing. The dogs tried to open the door. They started to wake Kristoff up. Outside, it was stormy, windy, and rainy, and Anna was still sleepwalking. Fade in her dreams, she follows Esmeralda and Jasmine. "Come on!" Jasmine called. Anna, Esmeralda, and Jasmine played with the butterflies. Then they approached to Anna's other sisters; Grace Martin, Katrina Von Tassel, and Slue Foot Sue, who were wearing swimsuits, while waving at them. Grace was wearing her purple one-piece swimsuit with a frilly skirt, puffy sleeves, periwinkle-blue bloomers, and a big lavender bow in the front, along with two purple hair-bows to match. Katrina was wearing a pink one-piece swimsuit with a frilly skirt, puffy sleeves, white bloomers, and a big turquoise bow in the front, along with a white bathing cap. And Sue was wearing her green one-piece swimsuit with a frilly skirt, puffy sleeves, tan bloomers, and a big lime green bow in the front, along with a tan bathing cap. "Oh, greetings!" Grace giggled. "It's you!" Katrina smiled. Then they jump into the water. The two black-haired girls followed them. Back to the real world, Anna was sleepwalking outside. Back inside, Thumper, Toulouse, and Boo Boo attempted to wake Ventus up. Then he woke up. "What, what, what, what, what, what, what, what? Spike!" Kristoff said, "Fifi, what?" Spike and Fifi barked, trying to get Kristoff to understand. Kristoff turned around and saw Anna's bed. "Anna... Anna...!" Kristoff snapped, shocked, as he runs over to rescue her. "Anna!!" Later back outside, the storm is still here. Fade to Anna's dream, Anna smiled sweetly. She saw Ranger Audubon who was wearing his forest green swimming trunks, with Grace, Katrina, and Sue, joining him. "Hello, sunshine!" Audubon smiled, as he chuckled. "Hello!" Anna smiled, while waving at Audubon as she giggled. "Jump in! Jump!" Audubon said. "YAY!!" Esmeralda and Jasmine shouted, as they jump into the water, making Audubon, Grace, Katrina, and Sue splashed with laughter. Anna giggled. Back to the real world, Kristoff was still looking for Anna. "ANNA!" Kristoff called. He flies up to the mountain. Then he saw Anna. "Anna!" He cried, "Stop!!" He swooped down to Anna, "ANNA! NO!!" In the dream the voice is called under the water, "Yes. Jump!" It was Chernabog lurked in the shadows, glaring at Anna, "The "Night On Bald Mountain" Curse!" Anna watched in horror, while she screamed in terror in her nightmare. "JUMP!!!" Chernabog growled, "JUMP!!!!!!!" The demons grabbed a frighten Anna, while she screams. In the real world Kristoff quickly saved Anna from her death. "Anna! Anna, wake up!! Wake up!" Kristoff cried, as Anna did, she gasped. She begins to panted, heavily. "The "Night On Bald Mountain" Curse!" Anna stammered. "The whoa-- the what--?" Kristoff exclaimed. "Curse--!" Anna cried. "What are you talking about?" Kristoff asked. "I keep seeing faces. So many faces." Anna sobbed. She hugged Kristoff. "It was a nightmare." Kristoff said, as he hugs Anna, "It's alright. You're safe, now." Anna has stopped crying. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Stories